


You broke me when you left

by Oc_Mischief



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oc_Mischief/pseuds/Oc_Mischief
Summary: When Simmons returns from being undercover her and fitz relationship is not the same





	You broke me when you left

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone I'm mischief and this is my first fic ever hope you enjoy!

The day started off normal for our two favorite scientist, well as normal as it can be when Fitz has been ignoring Jemma. They ran test and Fitz did everything in his power to keep the conversation to a minimal but as day turned into night Jemma couldn't take it any more  
"Fitz" she said hesitantly. He mumbled a "What" in response. "Damn it Fitz" she yelled. The outburst scared him 

"W-whats your p-problem S-simmons" He stutterd trying not to make eye contact with her, but of course Jemma realized this immediately because Fitz had always made eye contact when talking to her. She took a step forward and he backed up "This is my problem Leo" She always had used his first name when she was serious "you can't look at me in the eye, every time I try to get close you back away a-and" she was crying now and her sentence broke off.

He almost took a step forward to comfort her but his memories flashed to when he was struggling to learn how to do everything again and try to live without her. his best friend. The love of his life. "A-and what  
J-jemma y-you did t-this you left m-me and why  
b-because you think I'm w-worthless or b-because you don't l-love me back." Her eyes show more hurt than before and he can't take it anymore and he yells "Which one Jemma" She flinched at the pain she heard in his voice "I left because I had a mission to do" she said quietly "You a-asked for that m-mission J-jemma and I f-finally know why it was b-because I was b-broken and you didn't c-care enough about me to help m-me pick up the pieces"

"That is a lie Leopold" He let out a angry laugh "N-no I get it n-now you d-don't care well i-if you don't care you s-should've left me at t-the bottom of the o-ocean and I would be d-dead and you c-could be happy" Her eyes grew wide at those words but before he could react she slaps him.

He touches his cheek at the sudden pain and he finally makes eye contact and sees so much pain he's about to say sorry when she says "How dare you Leopold you never gave me a chance to say it but I love you to and it almost killed me to watch you lay in a hospital bed and it broke me to see you struggling with words and with life itself so I left and it was because I couldn't do anything to help but I could help shield with the mission."

"A-after the a-accident I was b-broken and when you left it d-destroyed because I felt u-useless and worthless and I h-had to learn to do e-everything again and learn to live without y-you."

As she walk forward he didn't walk back and she kissed him it was soft and gentle as the pulled apart fitz whispered "I love you Jemma" and without hesitation she whispered "and I love you to Leo" he smiled broadly at her "but take me back to your bunk we waited years fitz I'm ready" he looked at her "O-ok" he stuttered but not because of his hypoxia.

FIN.


End file.
